


Captured

by novaerosae



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But what are plot lines anyway, Eventual Smut, Fluff, It follows most of the plot line, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, ish, pure and wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaerosae/pseuds/novaerosae
Summary: Kevin Keller is screwed. Unless it's by Joaquin DeSantos. He doesn't mind that.Starts a day or two after they meet at the drive in.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this :) I felt there has been a severe lack of Joavin fanfics. -E

Kevin shut his bedroom door quietly behind him. He had gotten home quite late, and the Sheriff was asleep on the couch as if he'd been waiting up for him. Kevin appreciated the thoughtfulness of the action, but it wasn't like his father never knew where he was. He sent him updates as if he were following some unspoken rule.

As he pried his shoes off, Kevin tossed his phone onto his bed, successfully falling over when he heard it go off. He waited twenty seconds to see if his dad had got up because of the noise, and then crawled his way to his bed. Kevin lifted the screen and internally squealed when he didn't recognize the number.

**Unknown: hey, it's Joaquin**

Kevin took a few deep breaths as he immediately saved the number. He quickly texted Betty and Veronica.

**Kevin: how long is too long to wait to respond??**

It was mere seconds before both girls erupted the group chat.

**Ronnie: no longer than an hour**

**Betty: you should probably respond right away**

**Ronnie: don't listen to her**

**Ronnie: give it at least ten mins**

**Ronnie: you don't want to seem too interested, but if you wait too long they might think you're not into them**

Kevin let out a heavy sigh.

**Kevin: thanks V**

**Betty: is this moose we're talking about?**

**Ronnie: ^^^^^^**

Kevin groaned. He promised Joaquin he wouldn't tell.

**Kevin: ........yes**

**Ronnie: i thought you were done with him**

**Kevin: so did i**

Kevin locked his phone and checked the time. He _definitely_ should wait another five minutes, but instead he unlocked his phone quickly, sending out a text to Joaquin.

**Kevin: hey**

Kevin rolled his eyes. _Idiot_.

**Kevin: are you usually up this late?**

Kevin groaned once more. He really should have a sign above his head that says _Licensed Idiot_ in illuminated neon colors.

**Joaquin: only for you ;)**

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the text closer, as if that would help him decipher what it meant. And almost as quickly as the text from Joaquin was sent, a small rock bounced off his bedroom window and sent him jumping from his bed.

He peered through the window, finding a grinning Joaquin in his backyard, waving. Kevin noticed Joaquin starting to move toward the house, and he quietly pushed open the window and poked his head out. Joaquin was climbing a tree, quite masterfully might he add, as if this was just another night for him.

Kevin panicked when he lost sight of Joaquin and looked around for him. Before he could call out his name, a soft pair of lips captured his.

Kevin's heart skipped a beat, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Then, his common sense kicked in and he pulled away.

"What were you thinking _Romeo_?" Kevin asked. Joaquin only gave him a thin lipped smile. Kevin tilted his head slightly, giving him a look.

Joaquin broke into a grin, leaning closer to Kevin. "I had to see my Juliet." Joaquin's eyes flickered to Kevin's lips and then back to his eyes. He was pleading to Kevin without saying a word.

"Climb in," said Kevin, returning his head inside the house. Joaquin followed him. "And we have to be quiet. My dad's sleeping downstairs."

Joaquin slid the rest of his body inside Kevin's room. He moved closer to Kevin. "That only makes this more fun." He winked.

Kevin shook his head and grabbed Joaquin by the belt loops, smashing his lips onto Joaquin's hungrily.  Joaquin placed his hands on the back of Kevin's neck, effectively deepening the kiss. He broke off slightly, earning a whimper of confusion from Kevin, but slowly traced kisses along the sheriff's son's jawline. Joaquin traveled south, leaving kisses on the path, stopping right above the collar bone.

Joaquin softly bit and sucked that spot, glad he could make Kevin moan so easily. Only when he was satisfied with his work, Joaquin returned his lips to Kevin's, biting down on his lower lip.

"If we keep going," Kevin said between kisses, "I don't think we'll be able to stop."

Kevin could feel Joaquin's smirk. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Kevin pulled away, but their lips were mere centimeters from each other.

"Do you think we could just, uh, sleep?" Kevin asked.

Joaquin nodded, smiling wide. "We could do that. I only came here to be with you. I don't mind how."

Kevin rested his forehead against Joaquin's, his heart overflowed with emotions. He was glad that his first meet-up with Joaquin post drive in make out session wasn't going to be a hook-up or booty call.

Kevin kissed Joaquin once more, slower than before, not as rushed. He pushed him onto his bed while he worked his way through his drawers, searching for something Joaquin could sleep in. He settled on a few items and tossed them Joaquin's way and began to change himself.

Of course, Kevin noticed that Joaquin was staring during the act, but it wasn't like he was trying to hide it either. Kevin quickly pulled on a shirt and laid down on his bed, Joaquin soon joining him.

Kevin broke the silence. "How'd you know where I live?" Joaquin's laughter shook the bed slightly.

"All the Serpents know where the Sheriff lives. It's common knowledge."

Kevin turned his head to face Joaquin. "And my window?"

Joaquin shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"What would you have done if it wasn't my window?"

"Run. I'm no idiot, Kev."

"But throwing a rock at a window at the sheriff's house isn't idiotic?"

"You got me there."

-

Kevin felt warm. Warmer than he normally does in the mornings. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Joaquin held tightly onto his torso like it was the difference between life and death. Kevin noticed his features were softer when he was sleeping, like he was just another teenager.

Joaquin stirred from his sleep, looking up at Kevin with a raised eyebrow. He grinned like the idiot Kevin knew he was and buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck.

"Joaquin," said Kevin softly. He got a groan in response. "I know it's Sunday but," Kevin checked his alarm clock, "it's noon." Kevin thought to himself for a moment. "It's _noon_ Joaquin."

"And?" Joaquin's voice was muffled.

"My dad left for work at eight."

Joaquin's head came from its hiding place. "Isn't that good for us?"

Kevin turned on his side and swung a leg over Joaquin's body so it intertwined with his. "My dad always checks on me before he leaves."

Joaquin's eyes widened and he rolled his head back in disbelief. "I'm _so_ dead."

"We'll see. It's possible he never saw your face."

"You may be right." Joaquin propped himself up so that Kevin's waist was in between his thighs and his forearms made a triangle with Kevin's shoulders.

"I should get going," Joaquin suggested.

Kevin pulled Joaquin closer to him. "I'll keep you updated."

Joaquin kissed Kevin fervently, who in return tangled his fingers in Joaquin's hair. " _Kev_."

Kevin reluctantly released Joaquin from his hold and watched as he left from his position.

Joaquin gathered all his things from Kevin's room, stuffing them in his backpack. He looked toward Kevin, who was visibly annoyed. Joaquin sighed and leaned in for another kiss.

"Do you really have to go?" Kevin asked.

Joaquin nodded.

"Where?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kevin huffed and leaned against the wall, watching Joaquin as he left the way he came. Joaquin threw one last smile at Kevin, who couldn't help but smile too, and he disappeared from sight.

Kevin walked into his closest and pulled out a blue sweater and jeans, switching his clothes immediately. After picking up his room for a few minutes, Kevin made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards for anything he could eat, but came up with nothing.

Defeated, Kevin grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking small sips. A message on his phone caught his attention.

**Dad: Can you meet me at Pop's in 20 for lunch?**

Kevin felt himself relax.

**Kevin: sure**

Kevin slid his phone into his pocket and made his way toward the front door. He picked up his favorite pair of black shoes and slipped them on, grabbing his house key from the hook near the door.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Kevin arrived at Pop's, opening the door to be ambushed by the smell of fresh fries. He looked either way, quickly spotting his dad with two milkshakes in front of him. Kevin walked toward his father, smiling at him when he caught his eye.

Kevin slid into the booth across from the sheriff. "Hey, dad."

Sheriff Keller smiled. "Hey, kid."

"How was work this morning?" Kevin took a sip of his milkshake.

"It was alright. We didn't get any leads on who broke into the house though." He shook his head. "Forensics can't find even find a fingerprint."

"That's too bad."

Sheriff Keller nodded. "So, uh, how was your morning?"

"Nonexistent. I only woke up a little under an hour ago."

"Look," Sheriff Keller started, "You know I don't mind if you have guys over, but, uh--"

"You saw him?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. But anyway, I would just appreciate some sort of heads up, like a, uh, sock on the door or something similar."

"Um, yeah, no problem, dad."

"Thanks, kid." The sheriff paused, allowing the waitress to give them their food. "Was he anyone important?"

Kevin shook his head slowly. "Not really."

"You should know Kevin, all I want for you is to be happy. I want you to have something steady."

Kevin smiled. "I appreciate that, dad."


End file.
